Several laboratories are collaborating in developing, evaluating, and improving "reagent grade" fluorescent antibody (FA) conjugates for specific dental plaque bacteria considered important in caries etiology. These conjugates are being used to determine the prevalence of certain organisms in plaque samples from various locations.